


His last words

by TheFlyingBirds



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, The person doesn't get a name, They're both relevant and irrelevant at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingBirds/pseuds/TheFlyingBirds
Summary: Apparently Giovanni, Molly, and Sylvie haven't met one more person who's after the Arsene Amulet...And that person is more than willing to kill to get what they want.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	His last words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous.  
> Probably because this is my first work...  
> Well, after you're done reading it'd be appreciated if you commented what you thought of it.

"We got it!" Giovanni cheered and raised his hand up high. He clutched the Arsene Amulet tightly. Finally, he, Molly, and Sylvie would become even more known!  
It was the Pink haired inscribe's dream to become the Greatest Supervillain in the world, and his goal was finally in his reach!  
Well, the start was, anyway.

As the trio unconsciously ran into the forest, a few bits of chatter coming from them, a hooded figure watched them go. They eyed the gleaming jewel in Giovanni's hand, and in the blink of an eye, rushed off.

Giovanni, Sylvester, and Molly suddenly came to a stop. They noted that they had suddenly appeared in a forest. The air felt rather unsettling.

"We should trace our steps so we can find our way back..." Sylvie said, frowning.

"Yeah, I agree with Sylvie..." Molly whimpered, she didn't like the eerie feeling in her gut.

"Right. Let's go, my boys-" Giovanni was suddenly cut off.

"Not. So. Fast."

"Huh-? Who was that?" Sylvie looked around.

"They don't sound friendly, that's for sure." Giovanni took out his Soul Slugger Doom Bat of Maximum Destruction and stepped closer to Molly and Sylvie.

"You have five seconds to hand the Arsene Amulet to me," a hooded person stepped out from a bush, "Or else I'll forcefully take it from you."

"Oh..no. You're not taking this from us!" Giovanni puts the Amulet in a pocket, and holds the bat tighter.

"Hm, fine then." the hooded person suddenly rushed at Giovanni, knocking the older inscribed back.

Giovanni hit a tree and groaned.

"Boss!" Molly called out.

"Counting sheep!" Sylvie outstretched a hand and a huge flock of sheep hurled at the Hooded figure as they approached Giovanni.

"What a nuisance." with a flick of their hand, a green gas surrounded them, killing two rows of the closest sheep.

"Of course. They're also inscribed.." Sylvie sighed.

Molly frowned.

Giovanni was sneaking up behind the hooded figure, unheard because of Molly's 'Dumb' epithet. He raised his bat, and brought it down.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Only to be met by a knife in his chest, and the hooded person facing him.

"W-what?!" Giovanni coughed out blood, "How-?"

"Giovanni!" Molly cried as the knife was forcefully pulled out of Giovanni's chest.

Giovanni fell to the ground, red slowly staining his outfit.

The hooded person reached their hand out to take the amulet in Giovanni's pocket...

"You're not touching him! Counting sheep!" more sheep came to Giovanni's rescue.

One of the sheep leaped and hit the hooded figure's hidden face. Their movements became very noticeably slower.

The hooded person fell, and Molly dashed past the person to reach Giovanni.

"Giovanni, hang in there!" Molly pleaded as she took out her phone and called 911.

"Giovanni, can you create that potion thing to heal you?" Sylvie asked.

"I-" Giovanni coughed up blood and paused before continuing, "I don't think my body's up to it...my wound must've taken some of my strength..."

The pink haired inscribed reached into his pocket and took out the Arsene Amulet. He looked at Molly, "Bear trap, take it."

"Why-" Molly's green button-like eyes suddenly came to a realization, and tears started forming, "No, Giovanni, you can't!"

Sylvie also seemed to have realized what Giovanni was hinting towards, "Giovanni, you'll be fine. You won't die..."

"Doctor Yo-yo, we all know-" Giovanni coughed up blood once again, "T-that's not true.."

Everyone knew Giovanni was right. That it wasn't true. Even if help did arrive soon, Giovanni would've lost too much blood already. His fate was pretty much sealed.

"Take it, Bear trap. Become the world's most Greatest Supervillains-without me." Giovanni slowly put the Arsene Amulet in Molly's hands.

Molly closed her eyes and started sobbing.

Giovanni looked from Molly to Sylvie, and said something that was rather slurred. Then, he closed his hot pink eyes with a smile.

"Giovanni!" Molly wailed.

Sylvie lowered his gaze, tear streaks falling down. The 15 year old wanted to check for a pulse so bad, wanted Giovanni to open his eyes and say that he was joking...  
However neither happened.

"Molly, give me your phone please.." Sylvie stated. Molly slowly handed it over, tears falling.

Sylvie dialed 911 and waited.

"Hello, this is the police. Sadly my team cannot assist as we have had a previous caller-"

"I'm Sylvester Ashling...I'm with the previous caller, Molly Blyndeff. I need to report a murder..."

5 minutes later, the police found the area in the forest where Sylvie and Molly were. By this time Molly had hidden the Arsene Amulet in her pocket.

"Percy...!" Molly called out. She couldn't make anymore words and just hugged the police officer tightly.

The rest of the team took the sleeping hooded person into the car after cuffing them, and Percy took Sylvie and Molly in her own police car.

As Giovanni's body was taken away, Molly and Sylvie silently both thought about the heart shaped gem in the Arsene Amulet.

They finally found out what Giovanni's last words were.

"I love you guys."


End file.
